Question: Express $\frac{3}{8}$ as a decimal.
This can easily be converted into a fraction over a power of ten: \[
\frac{3}{8} = \frac{3 \cdot 125}{8 \cdot 125} = \frac{375}{1000} = \boxed{0.375}.
\]Note: In general if you have a fraction that is some $\frac{x}{2^k}$, multiplying the numerator and denominator by $5^k$ will give a power of $10$ in the denominator for easy conversion to a decimal. In this case, $k = 3$.